Love Me For Me
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: My first songfic ever. Lisbon has had a rough day and she doesn't really want to talk about it. But Jane is still eager to listen. One-shot.


**Author's Note: So, my first songfic ever. This is just another idea that kinda snuck up on me. I apologize, it might not be that great. The song is Love Me For Me by Cher Lloyd. It's totally a one-shot, and I hope it's decent.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or the song "Love Me For Me".  
**

* * *

Lisbon looked at her phone as it rand for the third time in the past two minutes. She knew who was calling, despite not being able to see the caller ID. She didn't want to answer. She just couldn't. Not anymore. At least…not right now.

_Phone rings, _

_don't wanna pick it up_

_I'm so scared_

_I'm gonna say too much_

_I tiptoe around your questions,_

_Why you gotta dig so deep?_

She knew he was worried for her. He just wanted to help. But she felt that it was better that she deal with this on her own. It had been a bad day. Politicians and rich people suck. They'd made her feel so small. So insignificant. Stupid. _Incompetent_. It brought out the insecurities she tried so hard to bury. Those things she really didn't want to share with anyone. Especially not _him_. He was her friend. Always a pain in the butt, but when it came down to it, she knew he was there and recently, things between them had felt a little complicated. So she would leave it.

_Tears fall, _

_And the glasses break_

_Inside these walls, _

_the floorboards shake_

She'd let herself cry it out and her phone would go to voicemail. Then, she would go to work tomorrow and be normal. The way it always was.

-Mentalist-

_Form outside, _

_it's alright_

_Long as you're looking from fifty feet_

No one suspected anything as she walked past the bullpen and into her office, regarding everyone with a small smile and good-morning wave before she shut the office door behind her.

"Ah!" She jumped slightly, noticing Jane lying on her couch, where she hadn't expected him to be.

_I been tryin', tryin' _

_to hold my head up high_

_I been lyin', lyin' _

_keeping it all inside_

_Trying not to trust you, yeah_

_Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah, yeah?_

"Morning." He said quite seriously for how he usually was, sitting up and looking at her.

"Morning." she nodded, trying a smile, and made her way over to her desk.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, sincerely concerned.

"Nothing." She swiftly sat down and turned on her computer.

Jane closed the blinds on her office windows and then stood in front of her desk. "Don't give me that. There's obviously something wrong."

"Well. Then why don't _you_ tell _me_?" She snapped, irritably. "You claim to be able to 'read my mind'."

_I'm done, I give up_

_I don't wanna pretend no more_

_That's it, so what_

_I've lost a friend before_

_Gonna say it like it is_

_No more wondering what if_

_That ain't the way you oughta live_

'_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

'_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

Lisbon didn't look at him. She couldn't tell him. She didn't _want_ to tell him. Or anyone. Somehow she felt that it would make her insecurities more real. And he couldn't possibly want to be with someone this damaged. Part of her just wanted to tell him and the other part, _really_ didn't.

_A dollhouse is all that you could see_

_But it's so far from my reality_

_I got problems, I got issues_

_Sometimes it's all too much for me_

_Wrap it up with a pretty little bowBut there are some things you can't sugarcoatGive it to you anywayEven though it won't taste so sweet_

_I been trying tryingHold my head up highI been lying lyingKeeping it all insideMaybe I could trust you, yeahTake another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?I'm done, I give upI don't wanna pretend no moreThat's it, so whatI've lost a friend beforeGonna say it like it isNo more wondering what ifThat ain't the way you oughta liveCause I don't want you to love meIf you don't wanna love me for me_

On the outside she didn't appear to be in great turmoil. But her mind was fighting a battle with herself, which meant she was losing and winning at the same time. Neither was good. She knew what he'd told her. That he'd meant it. This just felt like something she didn't need to share. She didn't…but maybe she could. No. She wouldn't.

_Sick of all the fightingAll the slamming of the doorsThe pain, the parents, too deep to ignoreStep back, step backCan you see it through my eyes?I know, I knowMaybe a surpriseDon't wanna be perceived for something that I'm notJust wanna be accepted for the little that I gotIf you could see me now in my glass houseNot ready to let you inNot ready to let you in_

Lisbon looked at him, tears filling her eyes. It was all crashing down on her. The walls she'd fought for so long to build and keep up to avoid getting hurt. Gone. Jane apparently could do that. She thought she had cried herself out last night. It seemed she hadn't.

Jane looked back at her, concern in his eyes. He told her that he'd always be there for her, that he loved her. He'd made sure she knew that. So why didn't it seem like she knew that now?

_I'm done, I give upI don't wanna pretend no moreThat's it, so whatI've lost a friend beforeGonna say it like it isNo more wondering what ifThat ain't the way you oughta liveCause I don't want you to love meIf you don't wanna love me for meCause I don't want you to love meIf you don't wanna love me for meCause I don't want you to love meIf you don't wanna love me for me_

She sighed and got up, walking around her desk to stand in front of Jane. "I'm just a little upset. I don't know why, but I can't seem to shake the feeling. And I didn't want to have to make you listen to me blubber on about it. I can handle it. I'm a big girl." She said, even though her voice cracked as she said it.

"You need to talk to someone." Jane put his hands on her shoulders. "And I love you. I'd listen no matter what."

Lisbon sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. This is what she'd meant by complicated. She wasn't sure if she wanted things to change, but there was a part of her that did. "I love you, too." She responded quietly, taking the step toward change.

Jane smiled. They kissed lightly and then just stood there in a tight embrace. Jane didn't care what Lisbon thought was wrong with her. She accepted his flaws because it was part of who he was and he accepted her flaws for that very same reason.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that's it. I hope you liked it. :)  
**


End file.
